Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front loading lock system and more particularly to a strongly braced front loading lock system for office furniture which lock system is structurally simply and easily installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
One way to reduce costs of a product is to simplify its structure and lessen the time needed for assembly. The front loading lock system described here is simply constructed and allows speedy assembly to reduce the cost of production. An important aspect of the disclosed lock system is a lock housing that may be inserted into an opening in a furniture cabinet from outside the cabinet and xe2x80x9csnappedxe2x80x9d into engagement with the cabinet. Thereafter, a lock including a barrel and a lock bar may also be inserted through a hole in the furniture cabinet and through a hole in the lock housing and then also xe2x80x9csnappedxe2x80x9d into engagement with the lock housing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a strong, well supported front lock system for office furniture that is simple in structure and is easily and quickly assembled to a piece of office furniture.
What is described here is a strongly braced front loading lock system for office furniture comprising in combination a furniture cabinet, a lockheader forming part of the cabinet, the lockheader having a first opening and a second opening, a reinforcing structure connected to the lockheader, the reinforcing structure having an opening and a support flange, a lock housing connected to the lockheader through the first opening, the lock housing having a body portion with a central opening, a projection and structure for an interference fit with a flange surrounding the first opening of the lockheader, and a lock mounted flush in the second opening of the lockheader and mounted in the central opening of the lock housing, the lock having structure for causing an interference fit between the lock housing and the lock, and the support flange of the reinforcing structure for bracing the lock.
A more complete understanding of the present invention and other objects, advantages and features thereof will be gained from a consideration of the following description of a preferred embodiment read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing provided herein. The preferred embodiment represents an example of the invention which is described here in compliance with Title 35 U.S.C. section 112 (first paragraph), but the invention itself is defined by the attached claims.